In warehouse and other industrial settings, industrial netting is often used to protect an area below the netting from debris that may fall from above the netting. As can be appreciated without such netting items could fall from shelving on to a hard concrete floor and shatter. Worse yet, a person in the vicinity of the falling object could be hit and injured. Industrial netting serves an important and often necessary workplace safety function.
Unfortunately, in addition to catching heavy objects, the netting also catches lightweight objects, such as boxes, cardboard box dividers and paper. Over time this largely innocuous debris can accumulate on the netting and obscure the clear view from below. Current standard practice in these circumstances is to cut an opening in the netting and reach through and remove the debris. Often these openings are not repaired and over time a number of openings can act to compromise the integrity in the netting. Repairing the netting when done often comprises tying the opening shut with twine or string. This process of repair can be time consuming and does not permit easy access to the top of the net the next time debris needs to be removed.